Confused Redone
by WrekkHavoc789
Summary: Rewritten! Same story line just rewritten!


** Confused**

** Chapter 1**

**I was looking through my files of my old stories the other day and I came across the original confused story and when I reread it I realized how crappy it was so I decided to redo it and make it longer and better. It's basically the same story line just redone and I'll probably make it longer as well. And I don't own TVD.**

Jeremy jumped out of the passenger side door of Damon's car and followed the vampire to the trunk which Damon had already opened. He watched as the older man pulled his girlfriend's body from the trunk. Jeremy wanted to hold Bonnie instead of letting Damon; but just looking at Bonnie made him want to cry. He had already lost two girlfriends to death and he couldn't stand it if he lost Bonnie too.

Jeremy shook himself and decided to man up before turning to Damon, "What are we going to do with her?"

The blue eyed vampire didn't answer right away, his face was stony looking. Jeremy knew this look well; it was Damon turning off his emotions. The teenager remembered back at the high school when Damon first told him about Bonnie he two century old vampire had tears in his eyes. So Jeremy figured the Damon was cutting off emotion to protect his self-proclaimed badass reputation.

"_We _aren't going to do anything. _I'm_ going to bring the witch to her to the haunted witchy mansion and hope that her ancestor will bring her back to life. Meanwhile _you_ will be tracking down my brother and your sister to tell them what's going on." Damon finally ordered patronizingly.

Jeremy glared at him; he hated it when people treated him like a child. Damon left no room for argument and tossed Jeremy the keys to his car before holding Bonnie closer and walked off towards the witches' house.

All Jeremy could do was watch in awe as his dead-soon to be brought back to life by magic- girlfriend was being carried off in the arms of an ex-psychopath.

** BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

As Damon made his way through the thick brush that surrounded the witches' house he began to get a tingling feeling in the back of neck. He was starting to think that this was not such a brilliant idea; he had to enter the house haunted by a hundred dead witches'. He shuddered remembering the last time he walked through the cursed door and how he was almost turned into a sexy pile of ashes.

He shook himself before looking down at Bonnie face, he felt his own instantly soften. She looked so peaceful almost as if she was sleeping; he gently pushed some of her hair out of her face so he could get a better view of her.

Looking at Bonnie dead face reminded him of another face that he had to bury alone not so long ago. A jab appeared in his stone cold heart when he thought of Rose. The female vampire had died because of his stupidity and now Damon will feel guilty for that.

But what vexed Damon the most was that Bonnie was not his lover nor was she his 'special friend'. She was more like an ex-enemy who had to be partnered with him so many times to save a common loved one that they had formed a silent truce. So why was he nearly crying over her death even if she was coming back?

The vampire shook himself again as he finally reached his destination. He hoped up the mouldy marble steps up to the wooden front door. He banged his fist on the door a couple times before shouting out.

"Emily! Open up! Unless you want your great great grandwhatever to die at the age of seventeen, I suggest you let me in!"

It took a couple of seconds but eventually the door swung eerily open by itself. _Creepy _Damon thought but he walked into the house all the same. As the vampire trudged through the house he could hear the whispers of the witches' voices tutting in disapproval of him being there.

He considering telling them to go to hell but then decided against it because he wanted to keep his gentiles. He quickly found the door to the basement and sped down the steps. When he finally reached the bottom he discovered that there was already a large circle drawn in salt on the floor as well as dozens of candles spread across the room.

_Creepy ass bitches_, he thought as he strutted over to the circle and gently bent over to put Bonnie down. As he did he felt that he pants had been stretched a bit too much that night. Perhaps leather was not such a good choice after all.

The second he set Bonnie down in the circle all the candles in the room lit themselves simultaneously and Damon was thrown backwards into a wall by an invisible force.

Damon grunted as he pulled himself up on his elbows, _I'm getting too old for this _he thought as he watched the invisible ghostly witches' do their thing.

He heard dozens of voice all speaking at once as they rehearsed the lines of an ancient language to bring back Bonnie. He watched in awe as al the candles' flames spiked up to at least a foot as the spell came to a close. Just as quickly as they burst to life the candles were doused in unison.

Damon had expected the young witch to jump up the second the spell was over. But of course since things hadn't been going Damon's way at all that night, she remained as still as statue.

The arrogant vampire was about to open his big fat mouth and ask if they had done the spell right when Emily's voice sounded in his head.

_Give her a few minutes Salvatore; she will come back when she's ready. Do not think just because I let you in this house doesn't mean you get to speak if not spoken to. Let this be clear, we do not trust you vampire, the only reason why you're here is to protect my descendant. And you will protect her or I will make your cursed life a living hell._

Damon was about to talk back to her but she felt Emily's spirit leave as well as the other witches; leaving him alone with his still slightly dead, judgey.

The blue eyed vampire sighed rudely before sitting up to a cross legged position to watch the young girl. As he did that he noticed (not for the first time) how beautiful she looked that night. She indeed looked foxy in sixties gear, the bright, vibrant colours complemented her mocha coloured skin well. Her wild dark curls had been thrown around by the events of that evening but she still looked sexy. His favorite part of her outfit was the knee-length red leather go-go boots. He naughtily wondered how they would look if she were to throw her legs around his pale and naked waist.

Damon chuckled darkly at that thought for a minute before he shook his head. It would be best if he didn't get involved with the witch given his previous track record.

His love life had started out horribly and would continue to be horrible until the end of time.

Damon remembered how easy it was to fall in love with Katherine. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame because they were both such odd balls. She understood the darkness of the world and embraced it like a child. He overlooked her selfishness and vanity because she had a profound ability to make anything enjoyable and make life bearable. When he thought she was locked in the tomb he made it his soul mission to let her out. But what he didn't realize over all those years longing over her was that he was becoming her. To preserve her memory until he got her back, Damon subconsciously began to idolize her. He stole her style, her cleverness, and even her hatred towards the world. In a desperate need to keep her alive in his heart, he became his very own Katherine, one he could never lose. That is until he found out that she was never actually in the tomb but wondering scott–free around the world, not giving a damn about him. She used him just like he used very sorority girl that he could get his hands on. That's how Damon's heart was shattered into a million pieces like a tiny snow globe.

Of course when Damon's heart shattered Elena was there to pick up the pieces. Elena thought that she was helping a friend the way that they should. But to Damon this was a fresh start with a new player. He knew that Elena was everything Katherine was not; she acted with her heart instead of her head, her compassion levels where way off the chart, and the best part was that she was a constant damsel in distress. She was a better, sweeter, and holier version of Katherine. Of course Damon fell in love with her as well. He ignored his brother's warnings to stay away from Elena since he felt that Stefan was just challenging him. He became Elena's very own guard dog and errand boy in hopes that she will dump Stefan and start chasing after him. But like her doppelganger Elena was deeply in love with Stefan, sometimes fate could so cruel to him.

Suddenly Damon was pulled from his reverence by the sound of Bonnie's heart beating and her breath starting up again.

Damon jumped up walked over to the Bennett witch; he bent over her and gently placed the back of his hand on her cheek. Her once icy cold skin was starting to warm up again and Damon felt his own light up with her.

Now Bonnie Bennett was a whole different story all together.

The first time he ever met her was when she was born, because of his deal with Emily Damon was obligated to there when every Bennett child was born. He remembered the first time he ever held his 'judgey' in his arms; she was a small and warm little bundle. When she first opened her bright green eyes to look at him, he felt warmth spread across his chest. He was so surprised by this that he nearly dropped her.

After all those years he finally met her again, (looking for the crystal) he found a protective, loyal, sassy, beautiful, and don't forget judgemental young woman. What surprised him the most about her was that she was never afraid or intimidated by him; whenever he threw an insult at her she just threw them right back.

He would never admit this out loud but her truly liked Bonnie, he liked her wit, her strong sense of her moral standings, and what he liked most that whenever he looked Bonnie it was like looking in a mirror. The tiny witch was just as stubborn and hot headed as he was, their personalities clashed on a daily bases. He sometimes wondered what would happen if he had chosen to chase after Bonnie instead of Caroline when he first arrived in Mystic Falls. He was pretty sure if he did that, they wouldn't be here right now; they would be having hot supernatural sex on some beach in Hawaii.

He chuckled at that again before musing over the events of the night. He really enjoyed that dance with her earlier on that night. He felt hot chemistry electrifying between them, they knew each other well enough to dance totally in chic. Even though the point of that dance was to save Elena (what isn't about Elena?) he couldn't but feel her up a little. Let's not forget the look on Baby Gilbert's face when he watched him spin his girlfriend like a top.

Suddenly Damon felt another jolt go through him Bonnie began to stir; he was just able to see as she opened her bright green eyes to look at him. When he stared into her bright green eyes he felt that odd warmth spread through him again.

Katherine, Elena, and Bonnie; three entirely different women. If he was being completely honest with himself, he cared about all three of them. But the question was, who did he love?

It would hell if he knew.


End file.
